


You Were Supposed To Protect Him

by Toonbly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, amputation warning btw lol, is this in character? hell if i know but hey i did my best, its not explained in detail it's just briefly mentioned, please light me on fire for hurting out magical boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Angus gets badly injured on his first ever mission with the Tres Horny Boys, resulting in having his arm amputated. Taako deals with some fatherly guilt.Just a small drabble!





	You Were Supposed To Protect Him

Everything had happened so fast, much too fast for Taako to handle. One minute they were doing just fine, bringing their little buddy out on his first ever official mission. The next, Angus McDonald, boy detective, was lying on the ground with multiple deep, gruesome gashes in his arm.

And look at them now.

Taako refused to leave Angus's side the whole night. Luckily, they had managed to get the poor kid back to the Bureau of Balance and get him help on time, but that wasn't necessarily going to save everything. His arm had to be amputated and replaced with a prosthetic, something Lucretia had ordered her workers to make for Angus the second she saw the condition he was in. Immediately after the operation was over Taako, Magnus, and Merle burst into his hospital room to see if he was okay. Angus wasn't going to wake up until the next morning, they were told. Magnus and Merle stayed as long as they could, eventually going back to their shared dorm to rest for the night. Taako stayed.

"Taako," He felt Magnus put his hand on his shoulder, "Angus is going to be alright, you need to come rest." Magnus said with a soft voice. "I'll go back to the dorms later." Taako replied. His voice sounded devoid of emotions as he starred down at their young friend unblinking. He couldn't believe he'd let this happen to him. He was supposed to protect Angus and look what happened.

The footsteps of his friends walking away was barely noticeable to him as he sat beside Angus's hospital bed. He stayed there the whole night, unable to sleep or leave Angus there alone. Angus needed someone right now, and Taako couldn't leave him to deal with this alone.

At the break of dawn he saw Angus begin to stir in his sleep.  
"Ango?" Taako mumbled, perking up as he saw Angus's eyes flutter open.

Angus groaned, bringing his hand to his forehead as he sat up. It didn't even take a second for him to notice his new prosthetic, he starred at it as he moved it's fingers in awe. Angus turned to Taako, but he wasn't even able to get a single word out before Taako hugged him in a protective embrace. He sat in silence for a moment, collecting himself before he spoke, "Are- Are you okay? What you went through was super rough.." Taako pulled away, only to see Angus had begun crying. Angus was a tough cookie, but he was still a child. One can't expect an eleven year old boy to just react calmly to losing an arm. Taako reached a hand up, gently wiping Angus's tears away, "Hey now c'mon little man it's alright...Everyone is safe, and most importantly you're safe. It's alright." He murmured.

Angus had never heard Taako speak so gently to anyone, frankly Taako and his pals were usually huge jerks to the poor kid. He said nothing in response, he just nodded and gripped his prosthetic arm. The memory of what happened was blurry, but the fear from that moment still gripped him and refused to let go. Taako sat down next to Angus on the hospital bed, Angus put his head on Taako's shoulder, searching for some sort of comfort.  
Taako sighed and wrapped his arm around Angus's shoulders, "You're alright, Ango...I'm not gonna let something like that happen to you again. You're safe little dude...I promise."


End file.
